


What happened across the sea

by 777SARA



Series: 鸟妈妈系列 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Assumed child death, Babies, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Past Underage, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, and now it's a fucked up mess, dick is damian' s real mom, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/777SARA/pseuds/777SARA
Summary: 简介：Dick是Damian母亲的abo设定au。Batman和Robin决裂后Dick在大西洋彼岸消失了两年。他回来几年后，Talia将Damian Wayne留在了哥谭。所有该死的事都失去了控制。





	What happened across the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what happened across the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287868) by [Laroyena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laroyena/pseuds/Laroyena). 



> 本文cp为Brucedick, abo设定有未成年人生子情节，雷者慎入。  
> 翻译声明：本文是一篇基于DC漫画的同人作品，原作者是Laroyena。这篇翻译已得到作者的授权。 初次翻译文笔渣如果发现翻译不当或不好的地方请见谅，欢迎指正。一切失误都是我的错，作者超级棒。无beta。

Chapter1  
“你怀孕了，”Babs难以置信地说。  
“Yep."  
她张大了嘴，又合上了。凝重的几秒后，她眯起眼睛凑近摄像头。“是Bruce的对吗？”  
“不Babs,”Dick说，在椅子上坐立不安。他能听见一英里以外一个复仇计划在被制定。“他没有—我愿意的，好吗？他不知道。”  
“上帝啊，Dick，”Babs刮了下眼睛下的鼻梁，“他是个成年人，而你—不，我们待会再讨论这个。你打算怎么办？”  
“这就是为什么我打给你，”Dick微微前倾将胳膊肘撑在桌上，看起来紧张但坚定，“我去意大利需要准备什么？”  
————————  
“What the hell,”Roy在到达Dick发来的地址时低嘘着。跨越大西洋的地址。Roy本来可以让这个更年轻的男孩滚开如果不是他无故消失了6个月。

没错，他和蝙蝠经历了他们戏剧化的、一团糟的决裂所以Roy给了Dick时间用来舔伤口。但是这个简直荒唐。此外，Lian(Roy和柴郡猫的女儿）在整个飞往罗马的过程中不停地吵闹和哭泣，所以Dick最好有个值得他飞过来的大危机。

当Dick打开门，Roy收回他之前的话。他宁愿Dick有个蠢到家的、不那么重要的危机也好过这个。

“你怀孕了？”他目瞪口呆地盯着Dick隆起的腹部。他看起来快要爆炸：得有8、9个月了。Lian之前在婴儿车里折腾累了，现在闻到到omega的气味醒了过来。她伸出一只小手放在Dick的肚子上。

“你也好，Roy,”Dick叹了口气，看起来筋疲力尽。他在退开前让Lian又摸了几下肚子。

“你应该早点叫我，你这个混—我是说，你这个讨厌的家伙（you as—I mean, you butthole)，”Roy咕哝着，踏进了Dick作为客厅和厨房的乱七八糟的房间。Dick的房间总是有点乱，但没有这么糟糕。这地方看着好像他把他以前的房间和一半的垃圾都搬了过来并把它们都扔在了家具上。“你在这都干了些什么，除了等着孩子出生？”

“Well我告诉正义联盟我黑进了影武者联盟（league of shadows，应该就是刺客联盟）在欧洲的分部，”Dick说，朝藏在一堆衣服下的电脑比了个手势。那一堆看起来很不稳，Roy冲过去把它整理好。Dick接着说道：“不过Babs做了大部分工作。我就是看看反馈还有提供战略建议。”

“当然了Babs会参与这个，”Roy叹气。如果有人能把一个怀孕的Dick Grayson从世界上最偏执的、最热爱监控的英雄之一的眼皮底下偷出来，那就是Babs.难怪蝙蝠侠快要疯了。“Okey,你把我一路叫到这来假扮alpha，对吧？医院还是接生婆？不过这地方一团糟，我们得先把这里打扫干净。你准备好一个婴儿房了吗？”

“Um,”Dick说。他在沙发的一堆衣服上坐下来然后蜷缩起来，两只手环在胀大的肚子上。

这时Roy才意识到他停止了工作就为了这个。  
—————————  
Lian有个戳Damian胖乎乎的脸颊的坏习惯。说“坏”是因为Damian是Roy不幸照顾过的最会抱怨、最吵的小孩。每次Lian戳他都会再一次地激怒他。

“Lian,亲爱的，”他叹气，把女儿从终于，终于在婴儿床里睡着的Damian身边拉开，“别在Damian睡觉的时候打扰他。”

她朝他吐了个泡泡。他又叹了口气然后亲了亲她柔软的黑发，深深吸进她婴儿的味道。所有的婴儿闻起来都很香，即使是Damian,但是Lian对他来说明显是最好闻的一个。这就是亲子爱（parental bonds for the win)。

这种连接同样适用于Damian和Dick,甚至比他和Lian之间的更亲密。事实上，如果那个小恐怖分子想，Dick会整天抱着他。

他和Dick换着照顾孩子，轮流着以便他们能昏倒在明显干净多了的沙发上。在一个罕见的他们都瘫倒在沙发的夜晚，Roy转头看向他最好的朋友。

“你准备什么时候告诉蝙蝠？”

“告诉他什么，”Dick都没有睁开眼睛，“上次我和他说话他开除了我而且我离开了那个国家而且他找了另一个罗宾。之类的。”

“告诉他Damian,你个混蛋。”

“注意语言，”Dick咕哝着，“说好了不能少儿不宜呢（what happened to keeping things PG)?”

“Lian和Damian都在睡觉。不要转移话题，Dick. Dami简直就是Bruce的翻版；你不可能假装他是其他人的孩子。”

Dick屏住了呼吸。然后他睁开了坚定的蓝眼睛转身面对Roy。“如果我说了会发生什么？我当时才16，Roy,Bruce是我的监护人。这会毁了他的。”

Roy有一半想说挺好的（Good),但他知道这不会改变Dick的想法。这个年轻的男孩总是对一个错误很固执且忠诚。在这种时候他会后悔不自己向这个omega求爱...直到他想起他还想保留住他的蛋蛋。

哪怕是Ollie都不能在蝙蝠侠的怒火中保住他。

“你知道蝙蝠快要疯了就因为不能暗中监视你。你真的认为Babs能拖他更久？”

Dick用手掌根部压住眼睛。“不—我不知道。我就是觉得—如果我18了会更简单，你知道，当所有人发现的时候。那时他们就不能把他从我身边夺走了。”

“我很怀疑有任何人能把他从你身边带走，”Roy说，恰好在这个时候，孩子醒了并开始在他的婴儿床里尖叫。这不幸地产生了将Lian也吵醒的副作用，然后他们得到了两个大哭的婴儿而且他们没有足够的手来同时照顾他们。

Roy没有再提起蝙蝠侠。  
——————————  
6个月大的时候，Damian还是胖乎乎的，还是很难伺候，还是被极度的宠坏了。他拒绝坐在Dick旁边的飞机座椅上—任何将他从他母亲腿上抱下来的尝试都导致了尖叫、踢打和哭泣，竭尽全力地（the whole nine yards）。

Lian从来没这么坏脾气过，Dick在Damian终于哭睡了后默默叹了口气。他已经开始想Roy了。红箭需要回美国以避免怀疑—并在蝙蝠侠把自己捆在私人飞机飞到欧洲之前给他带去Dick的消息。

“他真可爱，”在他终于到达伦敦后酒店接待员忍不住说，“他叫什么名字？”  
“David,”Dick撒谎到，抓起钥匙并在Damian醒来证明他到底能多不可爱之前离开。

Dick几乎没花时间就在床上架好了电脑，他坐在地上并抓了个毯子盖住腿。他将Damian舒适的放在毯子上，摸了摸他蓬松的黑发：这是能让Damian安静下来的姿势之一。Hell，当这个孩子满足时他安静的简直诡异。

只有当Dick试图将Damian放下的时候他才大发脾气。

不过，以这个姿势，Damian就只是蜷缩在Dick的腹部并开始打瞌睡。Dick打开电脑的3秒后，Babs的个人视频聊天通知他有一个来电。

“Hello Bruce,”Dick冷静地说。网络摄像头只显示出他的脸和肩部，而且Dick有自信他已经基本回到之前的体型了。换句话说，他不再一直疲惫且肿胀。

“Dick,这太荒谬了，”Bruce说，直入主题。他没带头罩，感谢上帝，但他明显是在蝙蝠洞里并且紧绷到他基本上是在屏幕上低吼。曾经Dick会用手抚慰他使他的肩膀放松。

现在，Bruce有其他人为他做这些事了。

“到目前为止追踪Talia的工作我做的不错，”Dick说，“她肯定在计划着入侵哥谭。如果我能在她跨海之前阻止她，我会的。”

“哥谭不再是你该关心的。”

“噢闭嘴吧，”Dick摸着Damian的头发并抵抗着想把鼻子埋进他甜甜的婴儿味道里的冲动，“我可能不再是罗宾了，但哥谭是我的家。你不拥有那座城市，你也不是唯一能保护它的人。”

Bruce将嘴抿成了一条线。他不赞同。无所谓了。

“小翅膀怎么样，”Dick说，以提醒自己另一个他还没回家的理由。当然，将Damian保密是一回事，看到其他人以他的颜色飞来飞去是另一回事。感谢上帝Jason是个alpha。什么都不能阻止Dick冲进韦恩庄园并且勒死Bruce如果他从街上再捡回一个omega。

如果他用完他们然后再把他们扔掉就像他对Dick做的。

不，那不公平。

“Jason很好，”Bruce平淡地说，显然不想讨论这个，“Dick...”

“什么。”

“Talia al Ghul很聪明，致命地，而且足智多谋，”Bruce终于说到，“而你在独自工作。这不是最明智的组合。”

“单人任务更容易低调行事，”Dick说，“如果你没别的事要说了，晚安。”

Bruce张开嘴。又合上。

“晚安，”他最终说到，然后关掉了通讯。Dick不能控制地感到失望。在持续几年处理Bruce那些破事之后，他知道最好不要抱有希望。他还是做了。

他希望Bruce说，亲口说：Dick,回家吧。

如果他说了，Dick可能真的会回去。但他没有。自从Dick一年前离开哥谭Bruce就没说过类似的话。

当Dick停止抚摸Damian的头发时他开始嚷嚷。Dick把他抱起来并亲吻他圆乎乎天使般的脸，Damian又高兴了。Damian用小手拍拍Dick的头并含糊不清地说着什么，好像他能仅凭意志就让他妈妈振作起来。  
——————————

Dick搞砸了。

当他在影武者联盟其中一个公开据点收集情报的时候Talia的打手们对他下了黑手。他醒来的时候四肢都被紧紧绑在墙上，Talia正坐在他面前。

“Richard,”Talia喃喃地说，Dick怒视她。“你对我们的事管的太多了，不是吗？”

“不是没有理由的。”Dick说。他的万能腰带不见了，同时不见的还有其他隐藏的小道具。幸运的是他在打手把他摔在地上时送出了一条信息，但天知道需要多久才有人到这来。

“确实。我的挚爱还是一如既往地拒绝理解我，”Talia叹息道，站了起来。她走近Dick，近到他都能闻到她辛辣的omega的气味。“在你昏迷的时候我突然想到这就是完美的惩罚。我可以杀了你，Ruchard,而Bruce永远不会原谅他自己。”她用匕首沿着Dick的喉咙轻轻往下滑。他在这细小的，刺痛的伤口流血时颤抖了。

“但我不会，”她说。她放下了匕首。

“我可以带走其他人而那会伤他更重。”  
—————————  
感谢上帝Roy收到了他的求救信号，因为他终于听见楼上传来的骚乱。Roy出现了，浑身被忍者的血和其他液体覆盖着，他割断了绑着Dick的绳子。

“她要去杀了Damian,”Dick喘息着，Roy瞪大了眼。恐惧使Dick的心脏缩紧了。他几乎不能思考，更不用说战斗了。他们的撤退路径被成群的联盟刺客挡住，迫使他们不得不爬到高处然后用钩爪枪（grapple-gun）一路滑到安全的地方。

Dick的心跳声雷鸣般在他耳边响起。他把Damian交给了他雇了三个多月的保姆；她是清白的，他已经让Babs查过了；Talia不可能—她不可能—

当他们赶到保姆家时，整个公寓都燃烧在熊熊大火中。  
—————————  
Dick需要亲眼看着这个。他必须要。

但当验尸官不忍地向他展示出烧焦的婴儿残骸时，什么都不能阻止他低声的呜咽。哪怕是Roy，他在惊惧之下面色苍白而且看起来要吐了，也不能安慰他。

Dick想要Bruce在这，他都能在泪水中尝到这种渴求。他想要Bruce令人安心的alpha信息素：比Roy的更强、更锐利，因为Bruce在各种意义上都是Dick的alpha。他想要那些信息素环绕他，让他安心，但他不能。

“你得回家，”Roy在Dick用毛毯裹着身体蜷缩在旅馆的浴缸里并拒绝出来的时候恳求道。“你需要你的族群。你的家人。”

“不，”Dick说。“不，不，不。”

他不敢见Bruce。不是在看见他就回想起Damian的时候：回想起他令他的alpha失望了因为他没能保住他们的儿子而Bruce永远都不会知道了。

Talia以为那场死亡会使蝙蝠侠伤心欲绝。它没有。因为Bruce永远也不会发现—Dick会竭尽全力保证这一点的。  
—————————  
当他终于提起精神去找的时候，Talia已经远远躲进了地下（deep underground）。即使是Babs的消息网也不能找到关于她的任何消息。

Dick的喉咙发痛。没有足够的水。他从包里拧开一瓶水然后在发现瓶子空了的时候嘶了一声。这是他试图抓捕另一个omega的第二个月，他没能好好照顾自己。

Roy不情愿地回家了—Dick在飞机回程的那天藏了起来所以Roy没法把他拽到飞机上—因为他不能离开Lian太久。Lian，上帝啊，他嫉妒得快要吐了。

Roy是个好父亲。他保护了他女儿的安全，他没让她被一群僵尸刺客谋杀。在Bruce起疑之前打给他简直是地狱。告诉Bruce他的任务被迫中止而他要保持低调一段时间。

他几乎全程都不敢看Bruce,没法在看到他的脸的时候不想起—

“Dick,够了，”身后响起一个声音。Dick僵住了。

“Clark,”他转过身说道。超人偏了偏头。“我跟Bruce说过了我很好。”

“是的，而我告诉他你们俩之间的不和已经持续的够长了，”Clark伸出一只大手而Dick犹豫着握住了。这个alpha友善的气味减轻了他伤口的疼痛，Dick在感激的同时也有一些憎恨。“他不知道我在这，不过那没关系。Dick,不管你和Bruce之前发生了怎样的争执，你还是我们之中的一员。而我们会照顾同伴。”

Dick知道，在他表现出哪怕一点赞成的瞬间，Clark会立刻把他带走。带他回家，回到他朋友们身边，而他们亲切的信息素能帮他重新开始生活，就像现在Clark的信息素帮助他那样。

但他同样会带Dick远离他得到Talia al Ghul位置的最后的、渺茫的机会；远离他生命中最好也是最差的两年；远离他应得的惩罚。

他活该痛苦，因为他儿子死了。

“不管你认为你做了什么，”Clark打断了他，仿佛他能看透他在想什么。感谢上帝这不真的是氪星人的超能力之一，“我不在乎。我们只是希望你安全。求你了，Dick,跟我走吧。”

慢慢地，Dick愧疚地握紧Clark的手。他在Clark把他拥进怀里并起飞的时候闭上眼，他感到心力交瘁，好像他能永远睡下去。  
————————————  
“你确定吗，Dick?”

“当然,Babs,”Dick抓紧手中小小的旧照片。一个纪念。唯一的一个。“清除所有东西。”

Babs透过摄像头看向他。“你知道一旦我消除了就没法再把任何这些信息找回来了，Dick。就连他的出生证明都不行。”

“我不在乎，”Dick的哽咽了。“烧了它。”

就像Damian被烧死一样。他把照片妥善地放进钱包里然后抱住了头。  
————————  
缓慢地，非常缓慢地，Dick恢复了。Clark和Lois还有Diana都是天赐之人，他们给他提供了住所，给了他目标，给了他需要的时间。

他过了段时间才和曾经的少年泰坦联系。他们用释然的大哭和恼火的皱眉来欢迎他。特别是Wally对于他叫了Roy却没叫他感到生气。

因为Wally是个beta。他是Dick最好的朋友之一，但他不能理解为什么Dick需要离开。

“你去见过蝙蝠了吗？”神速者在顺利完成一次任务后问。那是夜翼的初登—Dick的新身份，灵感来自于Clark在他躲在衣橱里生闷气时给他读的众多故事之一。

“没,”Dick说，“他也还没联系我。”

又不是说他没有每天都在等Bruce的电话。但是看起来一旦他确认过Dick已经回美国了，Dick就不再是他的问题。他甚至都不再Skype他了。

这很伤人，但Dick知道这就是最好的方式。他的伤口还在隐隐作痛。在屏幕上看到Bruce的脸已经够糟糕了。面对面的话，他不确定他能不能坚强到不告诉Bruce他都干了什么。  
———————————  
Jason死了。

Bruce的状态很不好，不好到Dick的omega本能不允许他离开。即使这是自从Dick几年前离开后他们的第一次见面；即使闻到一丝Bruce的气息都让他想跪倒在地。天啊，他怀念那个气味，即使它被悲痛和愧疚搞得乱七八糟。它闻起来让人感到舒适、安全和性感，而Dick还没准备好。

“滚开！”在蝙蝠洞里Bruce朝他咆哮，好像Dick的信息素冒犯了他。“你表现的很明白了这不再是你的家！”

“你就不会觉得你自己这些胡说八道烦吗，Bruce?”Dick吼回去，Bruce的悲伤超越了所有他需要臣服的omega本能。“你开除了我！”

“你离开了。”

“你开除了我！”

“出去，”Bruce用更低更嘶哑的声音吼道，向Dick大步走来。Dick猛吸了口气，立刻感受到了信息素的变化。“在我做出什么让我后悔的事之前。”

Dick控制不住反击道：“你早就做过了。”

Bruce危险地眨了下眼，然后把Dick按在了离得最近的平面上。他很重也很强壮，而他握在Dick腰上的手紧的像铁钳。即使如此，Dick还是能够逃走如果他想的话。Bruce明显向悲伤屈服了，而这种情况下，alpha在更具攻击性的同时也变得更容易听从omega的建议。

但他并不是很想逃跑。所以Dick仅仅偏开头露出颈部。让Bruce尖锐的alpha牙齿贴近颈部，贪婪地嗅着Dick香甜的omega气味，因为Dick太怀念这个了他想哭。他怀念Bruce强壮的体重和他的存在感当他压在Dick身上时—进入他时—还有他除掉Bruce衣服时灵活的手指。

这真下流，让Bruce把他在控制台上折成两半然后将阴茎撞进他的身体。没有前戏很痛，就算对他omega的身体来说也很疼，而当Bruce以一种粗暴的节奏动作时他疼的更厉害了。他们的身体碰撞在一起，Dick在他的alpha残忍地对待他时发出轻轻的哀鸣。Bruce操他直到他的内部热到像是着火了，直到Dick的指甲刺进他上臂的肌肉留下血痕。

“Bruce,”Dick在感受到男人的牙齿再一次贴上他喉咙时哽咽地出声，“Bruce,不要。”

然后因为他是蝙蝠侠，因为Dick依旧是他的责任，Bruce抵抗住了任何alpha都会做的事情，他没有咬下去。不过，他还是在撞击的更硬、更剧烈的时候用大手分开了Dick的腿。Dick在感受到入口处疼痛的压迫感时呻吟起来,当Bruce终于在他体内成结时他发出低低的嘶声。

连结在一起，Bruce的alpha本能放松下来。他轻轻地进入他，让Dick终于有时间感受他臀间的灼热。让Dick感受顺着Bruce脸颊流下的泪水，这真是—震惊。

“Shh,”他说，两手捧住Bruce英俊的脸。“没关系的。”

“有关系，”Bruce痛苦地低吼道，然后将脸埋进Dick的肩。Dick温柔地抚摸着Bruce的头发，竭尽全力不去想他与指尖下相似的柔软黑发。那都过去了。而这是现在。

Bruce终于射出来的时候Dick发出一声惊讶的呻吟。他的内部热的像着火，这没什么的。他能承受这个。他继续抚摸Bruce的头发，直到他彻底释放出来并带着他俩慢慢滑到地板上。

“我很抱歉，”Dick在他的alpha耳边低语，“我很抱歉，Bruce。”

Alfred没进来查看他们的情况是个奇迹。他们连接在电脑上超过40分钟，Bruce假装他跟石像一样活泼而Dick在整个过程中都在爱抚他的头发。

Dick理解他，不管怎样。

他也曾失去过一个儿子。

\------------------------  
夜翼选择了布鲁德海文作为巡逻区，因为哥谭就在隔壁而且他还不放心留下Bruce一个人。

他们的关系有所缓和。没有他们上一次打起来之前那么好，但Bruce需要他。也许将他愚蠢的omega母性转移到他儿子的父亲——而不是他的儿子——会搞砸一切，但夜翼不在乎。

这让他觉得好多了，让Bruce觉得好多了，而当Bruce不是操-蛋地悲惨和愤怒时整个哥谭市都觉得好多了。

事情暂时地恢复了正常，直到有一天他打开门发现一个男孩站在他门口。“嘿！你是Dick Grayson吗？”

“是的？”Dick警惕地说。他刚从警区回来，甚至还没来得及脱下剩下的警服。

男孩伸出他的手。“Tim Drake.我觉得你应该回哥谭。”

“你说什么？”Dick眨眨眼，但男孩的下一句话让他更震惊了：

“因为蝙蝠侠需要一个罗宾。”  
——————————————  
Tim Drake是个omega。这也许是为什么Dick对他那么有保护欲，因为Tim让他想起一个年轻版本的自己。这也是为什么他在Tim把自己交给蝙蝠侠之前他确保了Tim有能力照顾自己。Dick没那么天真。

这使他感到恶心，但是如果Bruce碰了另一个男孩他永远不会原谅自己。

他不会的，Dick知道。不过额外训练总不会有害处。

值得感谢的是，用“鹰眼”监督了Tim和Bruce组成的临时搭档几个月后，他们的信息素形成了一个清晰的父子连结。而Bruce在Tim面前的行为也恰当多了，就像一个大家长应该做的。在Tim把朋友带回家时作出适当的保护，其中一个朋友是Clark的alpha克隆体，他和Tim走得太近，超出了Bruce的接受范围。

Dick对哪怕以为Bruce会做什么事感到内疚。内疚而同时…庆幸。知道Bruce跟他上-床不只是因为他是个脆弱的omega，而是因为他似乎真的被他吸引了。  
为了庆祝，他扔开了抑制剂然后和Bruce共同度过了下一个发-情-期，因为他们意外的擅长艸对方。这是他们建立起新关系后最先回归常态的事，当然了不是最健康的。他才不在乎。那很棒。一直都很棒。太棒了以致于他作为罗宾度过难熬的一天后忘了吃避-孕-药，然后就毫无准备地和Bruce在蝙蝠洞的地板上来了一场火-辣的性-爱。

那段记忆让他难过。它提醒了他后果，在意大利孤独地待在屋子里的几个月，还有曾经蜷在他臂弯里睡觉的软软的身体。

他还没从任何那些事里得到解脱。也许以后也不会。

他吞了颗避-孕-药(morning-after pill，做完后第二天吃的)以防万一，然后把Bruce摇醒以参加正义联盟的会议。  
—————————————  
哪怕Bruce和R’as这十年来已经打过不少次，直到会议快结束Dick才终于再次听到关于Talia的消息。

他在Bruce告知他他的晚餐安排时差点把手机掉下去。显然，Talia al Ghul想见见蝙蝠侠，而Bruce还没傻到不带后援去。Dick同意了。

Talia.

一具烧焦尸体的影像控制不住地从他脑海中闪过。他觉得他好几年没感到这么恶心了，Dick逃进洗手间吐了出来。

如果有什么人让Dick渴望违背蝙蝠不杀人的规矩，那就是Talia al Ghul。复仇是他作为一个母亲的权利。但Dick已经向Bruce隐藏这个意外这么长时间了——几年——他不打算现在搞砸。

装备好手套和短棍，他把夜翼面具贴在脸上跳出窗外。  
—————————  
“她什么也没做过，Dick，”Bruce在电话里说，他在Dick到达港口前打过来。他听起来有些困惑，这很让人担心因为它来自正义联盟最坚忍的成员。“她想谈谈。还有…她还留下一个人让我照顾。”

“什么，”Dick说，“谁见鬼的让她这么关心她都留给了你？”

Bruce犹豫着。“Talia和我…我们的儿子。”

Dick觉得他的心脏都卡在了喉咙里。Talia有个儿子？Talia和Bruce有个儿子？他生理性地感到恶心，但他咽了下去假装一切正常：“你们有个孩子？”

“我发誓我不知道，Dick，”Bruce抱歉地说。“她把他当成刺客养大。他…情绪不稳定。如果我知道，我早就会把Damian从她身边带走。”

而Dick这次真的把手机掉下去了。  
—————————  
Talia al Ghul是个变态的杂-种。这就是所有Dick能想到的当Bruce让他去找Damian的时候，Damian显然从蝙蝠车上逃跑了现在无人监管。

Damian.

他满怀怒火。

Damian是他儿子的名字，不是她的。她怎么能把这个名字抢走？或者她是故意的，作为向Dick显示她才是更配Bruce的omega，而不是他，的方式。

显示她的Damian才是真正的儿子，而不是那个被她——被她——

他听到一声惊慌失措的呼喊然后向声音的来源跳去。纯粹是本能让他挡住了袭来的攻击，就下几个卑劣恶棍的命。那个差一点就把他开膛破肚的小小的刺客朝Dick呲了呲牙。

“别插手！”他干脆地说，脸在兜帽下几不能辨。

Bingo.这一定是Talia的Damian了。鉴于他是个精神不正常的刺客而且刚刚差点把一个庞大的吓得拉裤子男人开膛，这看起来是个合理的推测。

他很不错。迅速、技术娴熟，他迅猛的攻击让Dick险些没能躲过，他躲过的唯一原因是因为他他妈的柔韧。最终，Dick占了上风并且把这个臭小子按到了地上。在他试图起身的过程中他的兜帽终于落下来——Dick呆住了。

这个气味。

他认出了这个气味，因为他闭上眼睡觉的一半时间他都在梦到这个气味。

他将鼻子埋进他的宝宝柔软黑发间的那些开心的日子；在他的小肚子上呼呼地吹气然后在他努力踢腿的时候大笑；在寒冷的夜晚和他依偎在一起。还有那个恐怖的时刻当他把他们所有的物品都扔进附近的垃圾箱，因为当待在那张高脚椅(high chair,小孩吃饭时坐的椅子)和婴儿床旁边时他没法不呼吸进他渐渐消失的气味。

男孩愤怒咆哮的脸更证明了这一点。他看上去和Bruce一模一样，有着更深的肤色和会被错认成Bruce的敏锐的蓝眼睛，也许，如果有人不知道，Dick的眼睛有一样的神采。

这根本不是Talia的Damian。

这是他的。  
———————————  
回蝙蝠洞的路上Dick一句话也没说。Damian——他的Damian，他失去的孩子，他还活着——只是在后座上生闷气，时不时和Bruce来一场关于“我要开车”和“我不是个孩子了”的争论。

偶尔——非常偶尔——他在认为Dick不注意的时候转过来盯着Dick，好像他是个不能解开的谜题。他在Dick把他绑起来的时候也这么干了。这个小混蛋可以轻易地在Dick由于震惊停止动作的那几秒逃走，但他没有。

他用这段时间盯着Dick看。

Dick的脑袋因为高速运转而嗡嗡作响。Talia很聪明，她让Dick找到了另一个婴儿尸体。如果有任何Damian还活着的迹象他都不会放弃寻找。但是他根本没费心查，因为Damian的存在是个不能让Bruce知道的秘密，而Dick就有那么傻。

现在他的孩子长大了，被Talia强迫他接受的影武者联盟疯狂的训练折磨到内心扭曲。

不，这不对。Damian还没扭曲。Damian还活着。他还活着，他就坐在这。

“我需要做个DNA检测，”Bruce在蝙蝠洞里告诉Damian,“以防万一。”

“说实话，父亲，”Damian对此嗤之以鼻，“任何同时看到我们的人都知道我是你儿子。”

Dick在Alfred为他包扎伤口时痛的发出嘶声然后费力地上楼，不在乎他看起来是不是落荒而逃。Bruce可以把这归咎于Dick因为他不忠感到气愤。Talia,在所有人之中？感谢上帝Tim和Kon在太空；试图向那个年轻的omega解释一切同时不使Bruce听起来像个欠揍的蠢蛋会导致一片混乱。

不，Grayson，专心。不管他对这个alpha有多不满，Dick完全不知道当Brue做了那个DNA测试后会发生什么。

当Bruce发现他对他撒谎了，藏起了他的儿子，而且把他弄丢了。

因为Talia故意把Damian留在这搅乱他们的生活——或者她没有其他选择了并且她想搅乱他们的生活。如果她假装Damian是她的而R’as al Ghul发现他不是，R’as绝对会杀了这个男孩。他不能更清楚了。

想到这个Dick的心缩紧了。不。刺客联盟不准再动Damian。  
——————————  
Damian可以选择。

他可以偷偷溜出去自己打败丧钟——这就是母亲把他留在这的目的，显然他还对她有更多用处——或者他可以待在这多看一会父亲年轻的omega。

他的一生都在被刺客联盟秘密训练。每个学科，不同的格斗术，多种语言他可以成为一个行走的如师通(Rosetta Stone，语言学习软件，也叫罗塞塔石碑)。然而，他从没见过他的父母，直到他8岁那年Talia al Ghul决定做他的监护人。

她有和他相似的古铜色皮肤，不过这就是他们全部的相似点了。但她和祖父说他看起来更像父亲。

（这是真的。看到他父亲面罩下的脸让他震惊——那就像看着三十年后的他自己。）

但是他们一直…很疏离。母亲对他很关注，没错，不过只是为了他的技巧。他的天分。举例来说，他从来没有想要埋进她怀里的欲望，因为拥抱Talia al Ghul就像拥抱一颗剧毒仙人掌。

他把这当成联盟训练的结果。Damian不想和他母亲依偎因为Damian不是个小孩了。他是个刺客。

除了他从帘子后面出来的时候，他立刻被他父亲散发出的充满保护欲安全感力量的信息素淹没。父亲看上去同样受到了冲击。这狠狠触动了Damian内心的某处，尽管他从没见过父亲他有一种疯狂的想要蜷缩在父亲腿上的冲动。

这是他人生中通过信息素感受过最强烈的感情——直到那天晚些的时候，当他在街上执行恶棍应得的惩罚。

阻止他的义警是个英俊的omega，他的杂技让他猝不及防。他击败了Damian——这让他难堪——Damian在他拉他起身时闻到了一缕信息素。令人愉快的温暖的舒适的感觉飓风般点亮了Damian脑海中兽性的部分，像场灯光秀，强烈的让他定在原地。熟悉的气味，仿佛有人抚摸他的头发并且像拥抱珍宝一样拥抱他，尽管Damian很确定从没有人对他做过这些事。

这让他不知所措。他对父亲的反应还讲得通因为他是Damian的父亲。

为什么他见鬼的会对一个陌生人有本能反应？

\-------------------------------------------------  
Bruce盯着DNA测试的结果。

他看向从Damian身上拭来的样本。这一定是个错误。这不可能。

Damian十岁。他是在差不多十一年前被怀上的。Bruce以为这事发生在Talia在他酒里下药然后第二天早上留下一个头痛欲裂、全-裸的他——这就像她会干的事。他没告诉Dick因为那会惹恼他，而且他觉得尴尬。

而Dick。噢，Dick。

十年前，Dick跑去欧洲消失了两年。他们当时在争吵。他剥夺了Dick罗宾的称号并且把他轰出了房子。他原以为Dick会在Clark或着Barry家住几个月，发现Dick反而飞去意大利的时候他真的很不高兴。

他太想Dick回家了，他的alpha牙阵阵发痛。

（他兽性的一部分总是为他从不咬Dick脖子而生气，为他不标记他，那会让他变成他的即使隔着半个地球，而生气。他们只有一个半完成的伴侣联结而那注定是不完整的，因为Bruce就是不能在Dick再次信任他之前不搞砸。）

Bruce又测试了一遍。这次不允许误差。如果他要和他的omega对质他必须确保结果是正确的，因为如果这是真的——如果Dick逃走是因为他曾——因为Bruce曾——

他用手捂住了嘴。

为什么Dick不来找他。他应该来找他而不是逃去意大利或伦敦或不管什么他去过的地方，他显然在那受苦了。他的omega在地球另一端受苦，而Bruce却没注意因为他只顾着在意他们的争吵。没注意到Dick在他们勉强的视频通话中看起来多疲劳因为他忙着训练Jason。甚至没在Clark告诉他他把Dick带回家的时候打个电话因为他太伤心了——因为如果Dick想回家他就会回来的，不是吗？

该死的。Bruce怒火中烧。他一直是个糟糕的alpha，但没有这么狗-屎。他从来没想过。不。

负起责任来。不管他们之间还发生过什么，Bruce应该注意到。  
——————————  
Damian在巨大的庄园里闲逛并且估计出所有的安全漏斗。令人惊讶的没几个。母亲对蝙蝠侠的谨慎的赞赏是对的。

他在闻到那令人安心的、甜美的气味时顿住了。在他意识到自己在干什么之前，他跟了上去。他在厨房流理旁边的椅子上发现了Dick Grayson，喝着咖啡。这个omega刚洗过澡，正在和管家谈论着什么。

没有了制服和面具和哥谭市的污垢，Grayson闻起来美妙绝伦(heavenly)。Damian的手指抽搐了一下。

“Master Damian,”Alfred Pennyworth向他致意。另一方面，Grayson像车灯下的鹿一样无措地看着Damian。他们尴尬地对视了很长时间，管家转向更年长的主人。“Master Dick？”

“嗯——抱歉，Alfred。Damian，你要来点——”

Dick的话被向他冲来的Damian打断了。这个气味。这个气味。为什么它让他有这种感觉？他需要知道。他不擅长拒绝自己，尤其是当这不会影响他在头领心目中的地位时。父亲不在这。因此，他能对Grayson为所欲为。

他爬上Grayson的大腿好像他只有五岁，而不是十岁，然后将脸埋进Grayson刚清洗过的颈部。Grayson在惊讶中浑身僵硬，他浑身都尖叫着他很尴尬。Damian才不管。他深深吸进那美好的气味，沉浸在舒适、平静和家的感觉中。他不想离开，再也不想了，而出于某些原因他的眼眶湿润了。

（Damian Wayne从不哭。）

然后在他为了维护尊严而起身之前，Grayson突然用双臂环住他，把他压到胸前就像他永远不想让Damian离开。

“Damian，”喘着湿气说。他埋进Damian的发间然后抽了抽鼻子就像他在——就像他在哭，他的肩膀在Damian下巴下颤抖的样子也显示出他在哭。“Dami，天啊，哦天啊。”

“Master Dick，”管家听起来被吓到了，但他的声音离得很遥远。非常，非常远，因为Damian只能听到Grayson在他耳边低语：“我很抱歉，Damian。我很抱歉。”

身后传来脚步声。即使是透过Grayson强烈的信息素，他也知道那是他父亲。

“Dick,”他听起来很震惊，Damian从未想过他可能震惊。“Dick，我们需要谈谈。”  
———————  
父亲和Grayson结束向对方尖叫还有哭喊还有大喊大叫后，Grayson晃到了Damian的房间，坐在床边。

他颤抖地拿出钱包并抽出一张旧的、经常被触摸的照片。

一个非常、非常年轻的Grayson朝镜头微笑着，蓝眼睛闪烁着快乐的光芒。他怀里是个坏脾气的婴儿，穿着黑红两色的连身裤，举着一个毛绒蝙蝠。这是缩小后的他，被他的——他的母亲抱着而且一脸不悦好像他宁愿待在世界上其他的任何地方。

“你当时很生气因为Lian和Roy走了，”Grayson说。“他们在收拾行李而你被激怒了。去比萨斜塔的时候你全程都在哭，Lian也跟着你哭了，我们得给出租车司机一大笔小费因为他一路都在忍受我们。”

Damian的话都堵在胸口。尽管今天揭露出了真相——父亲就Damian的DNA结果向Dick咆哮，结果表明Damian根本不是Talia al Ghul的孩子——一部分的他还是不相信。他觉得这是个错误，或是个用来对付他母亲的阴谋。

然而即使是父亲也不能精心策划出这张照片，它的破旧和磨损显然是由多次被拿出来看导致的。他不能伪造出Grayson的气味或这个omega的反应，因为就他所知父亲完全不能控制Grayson。

无数问题徘徊在他的舌尖。他要不是个al Ghul还怎么继承影武者联盟？他母亲一定得知道。祖父知道吗？祖父发现了吗？而最重要的是...

“你丢下我走了。”Damian说。

Grayson畏缩了好像Damian刚刚打了他。

“不，”omega听起来半是悲伤半是愤怒。“不是的，Dami。我当时——我当时正在伦敦调查刺客联盟，Talia抓了我。她——她把你从我身边夺走了。”

“你就任由她这么做了？”

“她留下一具尸体，”Grayson快说不出话了。这显然是段陈旧的、痛苦的回忆而Damian还没准备好处理这个。“她烧了那栋房子并且留下一具焦尸——一具婴儿的…”

Damian咽了下口水。这听起来确实是母亲会做的事，尽管有点诡异。

母亲。他还应该继续叫Talia母亲吗？

“我懂了。你还需要什么吗，Grayson?”Damian问到，声音冷酷以掩盖他的迷茫。很奇怪，Grayson看起来知道他到底想表达什么。长期面对父亲的结果，或许吧。他叹了口气躺在Damian床上。

Damian脸红了。他不再是个孩子了，不是Grayson知道的那个。他不喜欢Grayson鸡妈妈一样照顾他，也不需要因为他的存在感到窒息。

这不能解释为什么当Grayson拍拍他身边的空地时Damian迫不及待地遵守了。他爬到青年身边——一个陌生人，在他记忆里今天才见到的陌生人——然后蜷缩起来。将头靠在他的胸口感受着Grayson的呼吸。

他人生中的第一次，Damian觉得...平静。不再紧绷。即使是在他训练的间歇他也总在担心地毯会不会从他脚下抽走。这个姿势也感到熟悉，这不可能。就他所知，他不到一岁就被母——Talia收养了。他不可能记得之前发生过的任何事。

不过也许他的身体记得。它认出了生下他的omega的气味，甚至在他本人知道之前。这么看来，认为他的身体记得在婴儿期的舒适姿势也不是那么不靠谱。

Grayson闻起来还是很好。很香甜。Damian随着Grayson越来越平稳的呼吸渐渐合上眼，他们都迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
——————  
他们戏剧性的关系不得不先被搁置因为Talia和丧钟的阴谋把哥谭变成了战场。Dick的一大遗憾就是没抓到Talia。他不能审问她、惩罚她、质问她她怎么能对另一个omega作出这种事。在他眼皮子底下偷走一个孩子，就因为那是Bruce的孩子而Talia不能有一个她自己的。

后一项事实她只向Bruce承认了，没向他。Bruce自从那次争执后——自从他发现Dick作为一个搭档一个omega一个母亲最大的失败后——吓人的冷酷，他绝大部分的怒火都冲着这个妄想要他孩子的女人。显然，想要到她不惜在船上给Bruce下药然后迷-奸-他，这事Dick不知道。

想要到她不惜伪装Bruce真正儿子的死，把他从双亲身边带走。

“父亲想要一个男性继承者，”Talia说，听起来过于冷静了。这就像他们发现了她的另一个计划，随时能被舍弃的部分——而不是个十岁大的孩子。“而他想要你的血脉，亲爱的。我姐姐想稳固她的地位，而我不会让她得逞。直到我和你后才发现我不能怀孕，即使我是个omega。纯粹是我运气好才发现你的——跟班怀了你的孩子。蒙混过关父亲的DNA测试，就能继续执行计划了。”

“滚出我的城市，”Bruce说道，声音只比咆哮好一点。“如果你再踏进哥谭一步，Talia,我会让你后悔的。”

Talia只是对他一笑。“用你不杀人的守则？我很怀疑。不过不管怎样我得回去处理联盟的事务，亲爱的。父亲死了而且没有男性继承人，继承权现在是我的。”

当Bruce重放这段谈话的录音时，Dick想把这蠢透了的录音砸的粉碎。

这一直就是Talia的计划，不是吗？她从没打算让Damian接手刺客联盟。他只是为了转移R’as al Ghul的注意力，一个Talia获取她父亲好感的必要的谎言，直到她父亲的死亡。

而现在没有理由留下Damian了，她就把他送回父母身边——好像她只是小借了Damian一阵，而晚了十年把他送回来是多大的恩情一般。  
——————  
隔了一周Bruce才再一次与Dick对质。

“你没告诉我，”他对他的被监护人说，他的非伴侣（his not-mate),而他就坐在Bruce巨大的床垫上顶着墙。

“没有。”

“为什么？”

“什么叫为什么，”Dick终于转过来看向他，“我当时16，而Bruce你快30了。”

“我本来能帮你的，”Bruce坚持道。“如果你需要钱动手术——”

Dick冲他扔了个枕头。“你敢，Bruce!”他吼道。“我爱过他。爱他。他是我的而你不能隔着个海把他夺走。你明白吗？”

“我永远不会，”Bruce愕然地说，但Dick垂下头擦了擦眼睛。

“我只是想要你的一部分，Bruce，”Dick疲惫地说。“因为我知道我们之间发生的事不代表什么，但我想要你的一些东西。Dami——Dami和你小时候长得一样，你都想象不到有多像。”

Bruce还在纠结’因为我知道我们之间发生的不代表什么’。“你从没让我标记你。”

“因为我从不知道你是不是认真的！”Dick吼道，“或是我只是一个当你需要完成某些任务时方便使唤的omega。性-爱、英雄的工作、生意。标记我让你更能控制我。而我会基本没有控制权！”

Bruce长大了嘴。他觉得他的心被碾碎了，他以前怎么能注意不到这些？“Dick——不。”他走向床边，握住Dick的手。Dick到抽了口气试图远离他，但Bruce握的更紧了。“不是的，我一直想要你。全部的你。”

他脸上浮现出一丝忧虑。“你受我监管的时候我对你做了多少糟糕的事情啊。”  
“别这么说，”Dick喃喃道，“我也想要的。”

“你才15.”

“16！”

“15岁开始的，”Bruce说。把它大声说出来都是犯罪。“我当时很害怕你会从我身边被夺走。你——Dick,对待你我一直是真心的。”

Dick什么也没说。只是剧烈地眨着眼，好像他在忍住眼泪，然后更紧地握住Bruce的手。

“Dick?”他小心地试探。

“对不起。”Dick的声音带着哭腔颤抖着。他把自己蜷起来。“对不起，对不起。如果我告诉你了——如果我回家了——Talia就不会抢走他。她就不会杀-杀了他，就像我以为她做了。我真蠢。这都不我的错。”

“不，”Bruce说。他环住Dick的肩让青年把脸埋进他怀里。“不是的，Dick。是我的错。我把你赶出去了。我抛弃你了。”

“我当时是个浑小子。”

“你是个青少年。我是个成年人。我本该更理解的，我本该注意到你需要我的帮助。”

“够了，”Dick叹气，蹭了蹭Bruce的衣领。Bruce解开几枚扣子让Dick的脸颊贴在他裸露的皮肤上。更贴近Bruce的信息素。“我原谅你。”

“你不应该。”

“我原谅你了，”Dick重复道。他凑在Bruce颈边叹息道。“我希望Damian也能。”

“他会的，”Bruce温柔地说。“他是你的，而你是个好人，Dick Grayson。”

而他在碰运气(pressing his luck),他知道他在，但Bruce就是不善于表达。他轻轻地把Dick推到压了上去。27岁，他还和16岁时一样美丽甜美。他眼中无畏的光芒，他的苦笑（还是鬼脸？wry smile），都和以前一样。同样不变的是他让Bruce打破一切原则的能力，仅凭嘴唇的弧度和诱-人的眼神就让他疯狂的能力。

Dick任由Bruce亲吻他，这是个好现象，在他的触碰下自愿张开嘴。上帝啊，他的男孩还是那么棒。随着时间的推移甚至更棒了，Bruce情愿掩埋在他的气味里。

他不舍得放手的漂亮男孩——让他们都付出代价的错误。

Dick先动了。灵巧的手将Bruce的衬衫从肩头剥下手指轻巧地顺着背部向下。他解开Bruce的裤子的拉链，手指穿过内-裤握住年长男人的性-器，大拇指占有性地在它上面摩擦。Bruce为这棒呆了的感觉低吟，为Dick如此了解他的喜好呻吟出声。当Dick抬起屁-股将小Bruce送到他的臀-瓣中间即使邀请的时候Bruce更满意了，他的入口处早就湿润地流水了。

Bruce几乎没有耐心用一根手指撑开Dick,更别说两根。三根是最合适的,除了Dick在这时发出满足的叹息声而且笑容好看到Bruce可以吃了他。他现在就需要进入他。

“噢，”Dick在Bruce抓住他大腿根部将阴茎压进他体内时发出喘息。这感觉棒极了。很紧。不管他们做过几次，Bruce知道将自己深深埋入这个omega体-内时他永远不会腻于这美好的感受。还有他动起来感觉多么美好啊。  
Dick在Bruce亲吻在他唇上、脸上、脖子上并撞进他体-内时笑起来：持续的、深深的刺入Dick紧致的灼热里。将他的手平滑的在他大腿上展开，圈住omega湿漉漉的性器，向上摸到他颤抖的腹肌然后又向下。沉醉在他的omega发出的迷人的声音里——越快乐就越好。这是Dick最享受的一类性爱，他知道。

支配的、有爱的、自信的。

Dick随着一声满足的叹息射出来，内壁在Bruce周围收缩着。按摩着他的头部、他的双腿，直到Bruce在射出来之前匆匆在Dick的生殖腔里成结。他重重地射出来——就像他在他男孩体-内喷涌而出（gushing），将他整个人清空。这真淫秽。

“天呐，Bruce,”Dick毫无疑问地被填满了，他在这感觉下扭动起来。“你真是很兴奋，哼。”

他看起来倒是心满意足，分开腿让Bruce能趴在他身上，一点不介意他的重量。沉醉在荷尔蒙和他们连接在一起的美好感觉中，Bruce用鼻子在Dick下颌处轻蹭。

Dick没有在Bruce把他的alpha牙齿贴近他的腺体并舔-弄他的皮肤时退缩。他用牙齿又一遍划过腺体。然后是舌头。牙齿和舌头，一遍又一遍直到Dick在他身下战栗并喘息着。

“也许下一次吧，”Dick轻声说——这是他给出过的最接近yes的话。

\----------------------------------------------------  
“Damian还活着？你的Damian?”Roy惊呆了，Dick刚在他们每周一次的聚会前打过来。“等等，从头来。告诉我所有事。”

 

Dick已经跟Babs顺了一遍，他设法把Damian拽过去打招呼，结果她大吃一惊。他一直在询问Damian被清除掉的档案——他正确地怀疑那数据被Babs销毁了一切痕迹，除了她自己牢不可破的服务器里的那一份。

 

经历过那么多事之后，Dick自私了一阵。他和Damian过上了二人世界，在Damian终于开始熟悉他的新家庭时Dick一阵激动。旧家庭。管它呢。男孩在蝙蝠洞里追着他看起来挺开心的，但是Dick知道是时候了。毕竟，他不是唯一照顾过他的人。

 

所以他告诉了Babs,他现在告诉了Roy,而最终等Tim到家后…

 

好吧，他想他会推迟到Tim真的回家时。他不想去考虑那段谈话。

 

“我会，就只是——我觉得如果你把Lian带来会挺好，”Dick在电话里跟Roy说。“Damian和我们这些大人呆在一起太久了，这对他没好处。”

 

“好的，当然。现在交代一切。”

 

然而当Dick告诉Damian午餐安排后他坚定地拒绝去。尤其是当他得知Lian11岁。

 

“我不和小孩交流，”omega提醒他这事的时候他尖锐地说，“而且我没看出和这个...Roy见面有什么意义。”

 

“首先，你是个小孩，”Dick说。“其次，意义就是让他见你。你还是个婴儿的时候他给你换过尿布呢，Dami,而且在你…失踪的时候他就和我一样难过。”

 

Damian生气了。他撅起嘴。他用不同的称呼叫Dick，“Grayson”最常见，尽管有时他会说漏嘴叫他“妈妈”——通常发生在他顾不上他说了些什么的情况下。

 

“如果你去，我就允许你看最新的钩爪枪设计图，”Bruce告诉他，而Damian眼睛终于感兴趣地亮起来。

 

Damian和钩爪枪设计图就像即将发生的灾难，不过Dick假定到那时候Bruce会有办法的。他花了很长时间和Damian拌嘴，试图让他换上正常的、非忍者的衣服。

 

当他们终于到达他在星城最喜欢的咖啡厅，Lian和Roy早就等在位置上。Lian,Dick还记得她在Roy假扮成恐龙的时候只穿着尿布跑来跑去，已经是个小小姐了。她穿着牛仔裤和带褶边的衬衫，深色的头发扎成双马尾。

 

当然了Roy注意到的第一件事不是站在他旁边的10岁男孩。而是他脖子上新咬的标记。

 

“你让他咬你了！”他抽了口气，指着那个标记好像那对他是个冒犯。Damian对于有人赞同他感到很激动。

 

“我也这么说过，”他声明，Roy低下头朝男孩眨眨眼。“深思熟虑之后，我决定Grayson值得比父亲好太多的。要么这样，要么他们在达到一个能维持的关系之前得先解决一堆问题。”

 

“你说话真逗，”Lian对他做了个鬼脸。

 

Damian停下来给她一个居高临下的眼神。“你低层次的智力与我无关(your lower level of intellect is of no concern to me)。”

 

“没人能理解你，”Lian只是说，“如果没人听懂你说了什么夸夸其谈一点意义也没有。就像你刚才说的。11个字。字太多了。同样一句话可以只用两个： ‘你傻。’”(you’re stupid.这个中文里找不出既可以算两个又可以算三个的就不凑了)

 

“那是三个，”Damian说，看上去对于和一个跟他差不多大的女孩有这样一场交谈感到既恼火又吃惊。“You’re是‘you are’的缩写。”

 

“是啊，缩写成一个词。”

 

两个人狠狠瞪着对方。

 

Dick用手捂住嘴让Damian看不到他的笑容。了解到他儿子麻烦的自尊心，他可能会在剩下的聚餐时间一直生闷气。Roy肉眼可见地控制住怒火，不得不顺着Dick选择的生活——他还有好几年来接受他对蝙蝠侠的积怨呢——然后将话题从他的标记上转移开。

 

“就知道他长大后会跟Bruce一样，”他咕哝道，“我很好奇他还记不记得Lian小时候戳他的脸？”

 

“为了她好，我希望不记得，”Dick说。Damian,最终决定Lian是对的，走向Dick做到他腿上。这挺滑稽的因为他有点太大个了，不过Dick不在乎。

 

他用双臂环住他儿子的腰，在他蓬松的黑发间微笑。


End file.
